It's Always You
by VintageLittleLiar
Summary: Alina Evans is the one person that never fails to make Charles Xaiver smile. As she comes back into his life she is needed more than ever as the world around them changes. Set during X-Men: First Class. Charles/OC Rate M - Just in case
1. Prolouge

_Author Note: This is my first story so please be gentle :). All rights go to their respective owners. I also apologise for any mistakes I have made, I have proof read my work and they are not intentional. :)_

_Prologue_

_The world was going in slow motion for Alina Evans, as she stood on that beach. She was frozen in that spot, in complete shock as Eric pointed thousands of missiles towards the naval ships in the water, housing thousands of innocent men. She felt a grip on her arm, she span her head in the direction of the grip to see her best friend with a look of pure fear on her face. Raven was scared, of what was going on, what could happen and what would happen._

_BANG, BANG, BANG, the sound rang through the air as Moira poised her gun at the metal manipulator and kept shooting, he easily reflected the bullets  
>"Moira Stop" Alina cried, she had a bad feeling about this, but the concentration to remain up right was clouding her head. The feeling of immense fear was making her dizzy it was over whelming. She grasped onto Ravens arm. This many people was not doing anything for her migraine.<em>

_"AHHHHHHH" Alina forced her head in the sound of the scream, she saw Charles fall in pain.  
>"Nooo" Eric screamed as he let the missiles fall as he ran to his fallen friend. Moira was in shock at what had just happned, one of the stray bullets had hit Charles. Alina snapped out of her stupor and pushed her self towards the man groaning in agony on the sand. <em>

_"Charles" she whimpered, tears clouding her vision, instead of pain. Nothing was effecting anymore her mind was on one track, CHARLES.  
>"Alina"<br>"This is all your fault" Eric roared at Moira who was staring into the barrel of her gun.  
>"Eric stop it was not her fault"<br>"Yes it was"  
>"It was no ones fault I do not blame anyone" he said closing his eyes as Alina lifted his head onto her lap and ran her fingers through his hair in a last ditch attempt to help him deal with the pain.<em>

_Eric dropped the gun and fell to the ground next to his fallen friend  
>"What hurts, my dear friend"<br>"Nothing, but I cant feel my legs" Charles whispered  
>"No" Moira whispered crawling towards them<br>"NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM" Alina cried  
>"Alina" Charles said raising his arm to hold her hand,<br>"No she has to stay over there" Alina said tears falling heavily now as she grasped on to Charles' hand  
>"My darling" he whispered "I'll be okay" he said stroking her hand, his calmness washed over her as she cried<br>"How can you be so calm"  
>"Because I have you" he smiled at her as she lent over pressing her forehead against his, the tears still flowing down her face from those breathtaking dark emerald eyes.<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_Author Note: This is my first story so please be gentle :). All rights go to their respective owners. I also apologise for any mistakes I have made, I have proof read my work and they are not intentional. :) _

It's Always You

Chapter 1

Alina Evans is a 24 year old University of Oxford graduate with a degree in English Literature. She had long auburn curls that reached the curve of her back, her eyes were a dark emerald green, and she stood at 5ft 7" oh and she was also a mutant with the ability to read emotion and manipulate thoughts and actions. She was breathtaking, and she had no shortage of male attention, except the one male she wanted to get that attention from.

She walked down the familiar halls of Oxford University in a dark blue tea dress, with puffy sleeves, and a key hole in the front of the dress and fell to mid thigh. She had tan over the knee boots covering her legs, deflecting some of the winter chill, as well as the leather jacket she was also wearing. She slipped into the large lecture hall, that was so full that people were standing at the back.

There was a woman standing on her own, it was like all others were avoiding her, she was shorter than Alina and had her dark hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, and her black suit made her look harsh. She had fear rolling off her in waves. She was drawn back to her own mind by the sound of the lecturer at the front of the hall. She made her way down the steps as he started, she spotted a blonde woman with the only empty seat next to her and slipped quietly into the spot. She looked up at the movement next o her and smiled widely hugging her tightly while keeping quiet.

"Your back" she smiled

"Course I am" she said smiling at her best friend

"You look amazing" the blonde smiled

"You too Rae" she said throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulders, before turning towards the man at the front of the lecture hall.

The Blonde woman was Raven Darkholme, her best friend since the age of seven. She was the cute, pretty one out of their group, preferring to party than study, with honey hair and blue eyes taller than Alina at 5ft 11" and resident shape shifter.

An hour later the lecture was over and students were buzzing as the left the hall, as people milled out the lecturer was packing away his stuff. Raven slipped out of the seat and ran over to him giving him a hug.

"That was amazing Charles" she smiled. Charles Xavier, Raven's brother and Alina's other best friend and secret crush. He was stunningly handsome, with the mischievous look that was seductive in his crystal blue eyes. He was just over 6ft and was now officially a Professor of genetics. As Alina watched from her seat perched on one of the tables, Raven whispered something into his ear and pointed in her direction.

"Alina" he said his eyes widening

"Miss me?" she asked her lips parting slightly, her eyes shining under the harsh light of the florescent lights of the university.

"Of course" he said running over to her scooping her up into his arms and swinging her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the side of his.

"I'm so glad you are back" he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too Charles" she smiled pulling back slightly. He placed her back on the ground but kept one of his arms around her waist.

"Let's go celebrate" Charles said his eyes sparkling as he held out his arm for Raven, tucking her under his other arm like you would your sister, Alina grabbed her Hermes Kelly bag from its position on the desk and the threesome make there way to the closest pub.

The Fox and the Hound was cramped with all graduates milling in to let their hair down after months of dissertations, thesis and finals. The girls found a table near the center of the pub at sat as Charles went to get some drinks. Soon he was back with a pint for himself, a glass of wine for Alina and a coke for Raven, she raised an eyebrow at him but kept her mouth shut. Alina slipped off her jacket and scarf, revealing the low cut keyhole of her dress. Charles swallowed audibly; Raven was the only one that noticed his uncomfortable shuffle in his seat.

"Charlie" someone called, Charles made a face at the nickname but the man was drunk and they were friends so he let it slide. The man shoved a yard of Ale into his hand and dragged him to the stool in the middle of the pub.

"Drink up Charlie" he said clapping him on the back the girls watching from their seats. He shrugged and winked at Alina and lifted the glass to his lips and started to down it. The girls looked at each other and started to cheer with the rest of the pub.

Alina felt the same fear that rolled off the woman in the suit from the lecture; she followed the fear to the woman standing awkwardly in the corner. A massive cheer came from the crowd and her eyes snapped back to the Charles. Raven was hugging him he smiled, he whispered something into her ear and made her roll her eyes as he made his way to the blonde leaning against the bar. Raven sat back down at the table. The woman didn't need to be an empath the feel the jealousy emitting from the woman next to her.

"I'm fine" Alina said before the blonde could ask her. The two women at the table watched. Charles however didn't get to the blonde woman when a brunette interrupted his path. Alina sat up straight and Raven took in the woman next to her.

"Who's that?" Raven asked

"I don't know, she was at the lecture, she has fear rolling off her and I don't know why, but she is definitely a strange one" Alina said watching the woman like a hawk as she talked to Charles.

The women sipped their drinks, and watched Charles got that look on his face when he 'saw' something that shocked him. He smiled said something else and waved a hand in the direction of Alina and Raven. The two of made their way over. Alina was still sitting up in her chair, Charles didn't register that she was being defensive and smiled throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Girls, this is Moira McTaggart, Moira this is my sister Raven Darkholme and my best friend Alina Evans"

"Pleasure to meet you" Raven said for the both of them

"Moira needs my help in Washington"

"I take it that is where we are going then" Alina said coldly. Charles removed his arm from her shoulder and took his face in his hands she turned her head and met his gaze.

"I want you to come with me" he said

"Fine" she said grabbing her scarf from behind her, she wrapped the navy blue scarf around her neck and stood up.

Raven also stood, as she was already wearing her coat, Charles picked up Alina's coat and helped her into it. He led the girls to the car, his hand resting on the small of Alina's back all the way there. The wind had picked up and Alina pulled on her leather gloves. Charles ushered them into the car. Moira and Charles spoke in hushed tones while Alina and Raven sat on the other side, Alina rubbed Ravens hands to warm them as they made their way back to their apartment to grab a carry on bag.

After the short journey back the two girls got out first ignoring Charles and Moira, as much as Raven loved Charles, she knew that if Alina didn't like the woman that she was trouble and she wanted Alina and Charles to get together so she was solely on Alina's side. Alina went into the house and grabbed the bag by the door and went to her room. Charles stopped in the lounge inviting Moira to sit down, he spotted Raven standing at her door, he looked over at her and she gave him a harsh look and span violently into her room. He sighed and made his way to his own room to pack. Alina was finished first and dumped the same tan leather weekend bag on the couch that she picked up earlier.

"Do you want a coffee" she asked

"Please" she said Moira wanted something to do with her hands and drinking a cup of coffee would help her. She was handed a cup and the red head sat opposite her.

"You are Alina?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"How do you know Professor Xavier?"

"Our parents were neighbors" she said in clipped voice, not liking the woman's prying.

"Oh I see" Raven came out of her room and took her cup off the table.

"I'll see where Charles is?" Alina said, taking Charles favorite mug.

She knocked lightly and let herself in. Charles was sitting on the bed with his head on her hands. Panic set into Alina as a she was hit with Charles feelings of being overwhelmed she sat the cup on the sideboard not thinking about the wood. She flew to his side and wrapped an arm around Charles' shoulders. He looked up at her letting his hands fall from his hair. Alina chuckled at his usually immaculate hair being disheveled. He looked at her with confused eyes while she smiled at him and sorted his hair.

"Thanks" he whispered,

"It's fine" she smiled rubbing a hand over his back.

He cupped his hand over her cheek and let it slip to the back of her neck. He leaned in closer to her their lips were almost touching when a loud knock sounded on the door, which made them jump apart.

Alina stood up abruptly and made her way to the door to reveal Moira. She glared at the woman and made her way to Raven who was sitting on the couch with a look of pity on her face.

"Don't say a word Rae," she said picking up her bag and making her way down to the car. Raven stood at the door.

"Did I interrupt something" Moira asked naively

"No of course not, Charles said smiling at Moria and leading her out of the door.


	3. Chapter 2

_Author Note: This is my first story so please be gentle :). All rights go to their respective owners. I also apologise for any mistakes I have made, I have proof read my work and they are not intentional. :)_

It's Always You

Chapter 2:

The car pulled away from the townhouse that the three had shared for over six years; Alina was staring out of the window as the English rain blurred the view with its downpour, and the empath emitted a sad aura as she always did when it rained. She always told Charles it was the tears of the lost. As a scientist Charles was adamant is was the collection of water particles to heavy to stay in the sky (AN : I did it science once but i cant remember the exact definition of why it rains) but all he knew was that Alina got sad when it rained and that was something he did not like.

Charles who was sitting opposite her leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee, she tore her gaze away from the rain to stare at the man opposite her.  
>"Its sad" she said in a small voice, cracking under the weight of her emotions.<br>"I know my darling" he said stroking the skin of her leg. Raven scooted over to allow Charles to switch with her, before sitting next to Moira who sat with a look of confusion as the blonde took Charles seat. Raven looked at her with a blank face, taking in the scared little woman and turned back to the window. The only person she would have done this for was Alina. Charles sat down and pulled her into his chest in which she buried her face, he stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"My Darling," he whispered loud enough for the two other women to hear, the familiar scent of jealousy rolled off the brunette woman along with the stench of fear and confusion and the red head smirked into Charles jacket, before the sadness began to wash over her in gentle waves.

"Get some sleep my darling," Charles said directing the comment at Raven as well as the woman in his arms, who snuggled deeper into his embrace relishing in the warmth of his skin. The ride to the airport was little over two hours in which all the women in the car had fallen asleep, Charles drifted off shortly after.

Everyone awoke groggily as the car pulled to a halt. Alina untangled herself out Charles arms, the rain had stopped but the air was bitter and the weather miserable. Raven linked arms with her as they followed Moira and Charles to the airport.

The next flight to Washington was in three hours giving the foursome more time to sit in awkward silence as Charles refused to tell Alina and Raven the nature of the trip. Alina and Raven adamantly ignored Moira, making their way through the duty free shops to pass time. They came back with coffee, begrudgingly Alina made Raven buy the woman a coffee, even though she didn't want to ...

"Why should we?" she asked as they stood in queue for the coffee cart.  
>"Because Charles will just chide us for not being polite and im not really in the mood to see Charles stick up for that…"<br>"Twit, Tart, man stealing whore?" Raven supplied  
>"Raven," she sighed exasperated<br>"What, I don't like her and I am not going to act like I do, and you have no reason to like her either,"  
>"I know, but that is wholly besides the point,"<br>"Sure, I saw the way you smirked when you felt jealousy, its your I've won face" the blonde smirked  
>"Please Rae," the exasperated red head pleaded<br>"What happened in the bedroom?"  
>"I don't really know, I thought he was going to kiss me but…"<br>Raven squealed, drawing attention the pair.  
>"Shhh" Alina chided leading her over to the counter to get four coffee's.<p>

They boarded the plane a few hours later, Moira with Charles, and Alina with Raven. Alina had no problem with being seated with Raven as she didn't want Raven to be stuck with Miss Stick Up My Arse; Raven's new nickname for the CIA agent, for 8 hours. But she did want to slap that smug smirk off the brunettes face as Charles placed a hand on her back steering her to their seats. Raven sat in the window, while Alina sat in the middle seat of the row. The flight was too long for the two women and uncomfortable for Alina, as she was placed next to a rather large, balding middle aged man. This would have been fine if he had not spent the entire flight ogling her breasts. She could feel the lust streaming from him. She wanted to gag as his little friend pitch a tent in his trousers and he sidled of the the bathroom to relieve his problem but not before sending a smirk in her direction. She turned towards Raven and placed the headphones of her walkman over her ears to block out the world for the rest of the flight.

The plane landed and the man took his sweet time getting out of his chair making Alina and Raven slip past him which was no easy feat. As soon as they got in the terminal, and spotted Charles and Moira Alina quickened her pace towards them. She dropped her bag in front of Charles before flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in the collar of the woollen coat he wore. He looked at Raven and telepathically asked …  
>'<em>What happened'<em>

_'An horny old man that kept staring I think at one point he even…'_

'_That's enough' _he replied sharply. Raven knew it wasn't at her but she still crossed her arms in annoyance. He kissed her head and buried his face in her hair as comfort.

"Let's go" Moira stated

"Yes lets" he said his hand still on Alina's waist and Raven's hand in his, as they caught a taxi to the CIA headquarters.

They were sitting in a board room with a lot of old, men who looked like they wanted nothing better than to be anywhere but here.

"…those with extraordinary abilities may already be among us, Thank You very much" he said sitting back down,  
>"McTaggart, you really think some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men" one of the men said to her, she shifted uncomfortably which amused Alina greatly.<br>"You just bought yourself a one way ticket to the typing pool, This meeting is over" he said closing his folder.  
>"Please sit down Agent McTaggart" Charles interjected " I didn't really expect you to believe me, given all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the cafeteria," Charles paused for dramatic effect" "It is apple pecan." He smiled "I haven't been entirely honest with you Moira, I'm sorry. You see there are many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do, and is that I can read your mind."<p>

Alina looked over to Charles fear flashed on her face as he spoke.  
>"I've seen this in a magic show, are you going to ask us a number between one and ten?"<br>"No Mr. Striker" Charles laughed "Although I could ask you about your son William, who you were thinking about. Very nice, but I thought I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles America are currently placing in Turkey"  
>All the men in the room had a look of horror on their faces and Alina knew it wasn't good. Trust Charles to say the wrong thing.<br>"He's a goddamn spy, you bought a god damn spy"  
>"No I would Never"<br>"Sir Please"

Alina looked at Raven who was worried her head going back and forth between those that were speaking before standing up and shifting into Striker. The room went silent. Alina surveyed the room and sat back in her seat next to Charles who placed a hand on her shoulder, she span to face him, he had a small smile on his face took her hand as she turned back to the room. Her boots squeaked slightly as she shifted her legs to get more comfortable as her hand laced in Charles sat on his knee.  
><em>'Well that is one way to get everyone to be quiet,' Charles said, Alina could feel the smile in her mind even if she couldn't see<br>_

_'__Well only Raven could'_

_'I'm glad you are here'_

_'I don't know if I'm glad to be here but I'll always be their if you need me Charles'_

_'You left'_

_'I couldn't sit in an apartment for two years'_

_'But...'_

_'This really isn't the time to have this conversation'_

Alina cut Charles off with a loud metal barrier; he rolled his eyes but did not let go of her hand. Raven shifted back to her natural blue self  
>"How's that for a magic trick" Charles smirked rejoining the conversation and bringing everyone back to earth.<p>

"Best i've ever seen" said The mMan In Black. Charles' gaze flicked up to the man he had before ignored that was sitting in the corner.

"What can she do?" he said pointing at Alina

"I am a manipulator and an emapath" rather abruptly not liking the tone of the namless man.

"A what"

"Manipulator, I can make you do anything I want, and I can read your emotions, for example you are anxious, scared, and angry." Alina commented, he looked at her skeptically, she saw this and looked at the agent directly.

"I want you to get up and walk around the room acting like a chicken," she said in a deadly voice. The agent did exactly that, the look of pure fear in his eyes as his body did what it wanted without his consent.

"I want them out of here" one Agent said, Alina tightened her grip on Charles' hand, he stroked her hand in reassurance. "And locked down until I can figure out what to do".

Raven looked at Charles and Alina, Charles smiled in reassurance for his sister.

"My facility is off site. I'll take them," the man in the corner said. Alina couldn't get a read on his emotions but she didn't like his voice. He led them out of the room and down to the car park, Charles pushed Alina forward to Raven, who linked her arm through the other woman's. Charles discreetly placed his fingers on his forehead and the girls knew he was communicating with Moira, as the girls followed the man in the black suit.

They made their way to the third floor of the parking garage, the man in the black suit who Alina still didn't know the name of was getting excited  
>"I always knew there were people like you out there, I've been the laughing stock of this agency for years, I knew it, your going to love my facility"<p>

"I'm afraid that is going to have to wait"

"Why?"

"Agent Mctaggart has lead on Sebastian Shaw and if we don't move now apparently we are going to lose him"

"Where are you taking us now Charles"

He just smiled that smile at her as Mctaggart pulled up in a car,

"What?"

"Not only can he read minds, he can communicate with them as well," Raven said as Alina slid into the back of the car, followed by Raven.

"Moira and I have just had a lovely conversation"

"Yes we did "

"That is incredible, but I cannot take you anywhere else without permission form upstairs."

"Would you like to see one more magic trick?" Charles asked

"Sure"

"Get in the Car"

"Okay"

A few hours later, and the four of them were on a Coast Guard Boat in Miami, it was cold and dark and Alina was not impressed, she had swapped her leather jacket for a warmer military style woolen coat. Charles was standing at the tip of the boat trying to get a connection with the men on the ship, he was struggling, something was stopping him. Alina and Raven who were standing slightly back from the two agents and Charles.

"I've lost Shaw, I've lost, I've lost Shaw there is something blocking me, this has never happened to me before" this got Alina's attention making her stand up instead of leaning against the wall. "I think there is someone like me on that ship"

"Like you?" Moira questioned

"Sorry a telepath" Charles said slightly dejected

"This is incredible, I can actually feel her in my mind. I am sorry but I don't think I am going to be much help to you tonight, your on your own"

A man was standing on the edge of the ship, two grey blurs were sitting in his hand before they grew bigger, hitting the water

"Oh My God" Charles said as the speed boats flipped over, sending their occupants flying

"Get inside" the man in black said, Charles pushed his girls into the boat knowing that they needed to be safe.

"Stop, Wait, wait, wait,"

"Charles are you okay?" Moria and Alina asked at the same time

"There is someone else out there" he made his way back on to the deck pointing.

"Rae stay here I'll be back in sec" Alina said, Raven didn't argue and allowed Alina to go after Charles. They watched in shock as the ships anchor flew through the sky and into the yacht holding Shaw. Alina gasped, a wave of intense hatred hit her like a ton of bricks

"He is so angry" she breathed out heavily as if she had been winded. Charles grabbed her before she fell, she looked up to the sky Charles following her gaze. They watched in shock as anchor ripped through the boat. Shaw released a submarine from the bottom of the boat and the man in the water tried to stop it.

"Let Go!" Charles yelled "You have to let it go! You have to help him" he said turning to the agents "You have to let it go!" he continued to yell.

He turned to Alina but she was at a loss as he went under the water she could do nothing. Charles turned around and ran across the other side on the boat and jumped off the boat. "CHARLES, CHARLES CHARLES" Alina screamed as she stopped her self from falling off the boat after him "CHARLES" she started to sob, as she clutched to the coat he had taken off and thrown at her. Something burst though the water and relief washed over her

"WERE OVER HERE" he yelled. After that Alina blanked out the conversation with the man in the sea. Charles was pulled back on to the boat and Alina ran over too him, knocking slightly into Moira, she flung herself as Charles who enveloped her into his arms.

"YOU IDIOT" Alina cried tears running down her face smudging her mascara, before wiping the hair of Charles' face, stroking his cheeks, wrapping a blanket around him was an agent. She helped him to his feet and back in to the hold of the boat. Alina was soaked from Charles but she didn't care. Raven who was sitting on a hard sofa jumped up and hugged both of them tightly. Alina sat Charles down while Moira helped the other man sit on the opposite couch. Alina rubbed a hand over Charles spine to warm him slightly.

"Girls this is Eric Lensherr"

"Hello" Alina said stiffly

"Thank you for saving my life Charles"

"Your welcome Eric" Charles said, taking Alina's hand that was sitting on his knee and pressing a kiss to it, while wrapping the other arm around Raven.

"I think it is time we get to my facility," said the man in the black suit

"I think that is a groovy idea" Charles smiled as the two women beside him laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

_Author Note: This is my first story so please be gentle :). All rights go to their respective owners. I also apologise for any mistakes I have made, I have proof read my work and they are not intentional. :)_

It's Always You

Chapter 3:

The next day at roughly 3 in the afternoon, the car pulled up outside a large almost fortress like facility. They all got out of the car and stood in a line outside the building.  
>"Welcome to my facility" the man in the black suit, said clapping his hands together. "My mission has been to examine the application of the paranormal powers on military defence"<p>

"or offence" Eric chipped in, as he came forward from his position at the back of the crowd. He was previously watching the two young mutants that had been accompanying them. His gaze ran over their apperance, both in mini skirts, leather boots and jackets, Raven in a turtle neck an Alina in a large v neck jumper. He was admiring the view he recived until he heard what the man in the black suit was saying in which he decided to join.

"This guy Shaw or Schmitt whatever you want to call him, he is working with the Russians" Alina and Raven hung back whispering together bored of the 'adult talk' as Alina had dubbed it. "We might need your help to stop them"

"Marvelous" Charles said, Alina mimicking him behind his back, making Raven dig her face into her shoulder to muffle the laugh. "Are we to be the CIA's new mutant division yes?"

The man in the black suit paused in his speech and turned to Charles and said,

"Something like that"

"Oh joy, I get to be a guinea pig" Alina quipped

"Alina, be nice" Charles smiled looking at the woman behind him

He said leading them inside the building and into a large hanger, in which a young man in a lab coat, was situated

"Its supersonic" as they all stood under a large plane "most advanced plane ever built, you should see it in real life, it's incredible" he smiled, Alina smirked knowingly as Raven smiled at the young man.

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about. This is Hank McCoy one of our most talented young researchers" the man in the black suit introduced. Charles let got of Alina's arm and made his way over to him

"How wonderful another mutant already here" Charles said taking his hand. The scared look on his face told everyone this wasn't something he had mentioned.

"Why didn't you say?" Charles said turning back. Alina rolled her eyes

"say what?" the man in the black suit said,

"oh because you don't know" Charles said shame overcoming his eyes "I am so terribly sorry" he said to Hank

"Hank?"

"You didn't ask so I didn't tell"

"So your mutation is what, your super smart" Raven asked walking forward, Alina felt the attraction from Raven towards the young scientist.

"I'll say, Hank here graduated Harvard at just 15"

"I wish that was all it was" Alina cocked her head to the side as shame emitted from him

"Your among friends now Hank, you an show off" Charles encouraged. Alina walked forward and stood beside Charles, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hank kickedof his shoes and pulled off his socks to reveal hand like feet, Raven, Charles and the man in the black suit all leaned over to take a closer look Moira poking in to. Charles made a mmmm noise

"Splendid, just splendid" Raven let out a huge smile and he smiled back. Alina lent on Charles who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sorry" pointing behind Charles

"Yes of course" Charles said leading Alina out of the way waiting for Hank to show him a trick. He flipped up side down and grabbed hold of the plane model. Everyone laughed in amazement. Raven walked over to him still smiling, Charles pulled Alina closer to him and kissed her head.

"wow you're amazing" she said

"Really?"

"Yeah" she smiled at him as he jumped down.

"Charles can I speak with you" Moira asked, he nodded, Hank and Raven walked off chatting in the corner. Charles pressed another kiss to Alina's temple and told her he would be back soon. She took a seat on one of the stools and took in her surroundings as the three men followed McTaggart over to another corner. She sighed and rested her head in her hands playing with a flask on the table.

"It's getting late" Charles said as Eric came out of Hank and Raven's hiding place, followed by a sulking woman and a nervous boy. Charles placed a hand on Alina's shoulder.

"Of course, I'll show you to a place where you can sleep, your bags have already been taken there" the man in the black suit said. Raven said goodnight to Hank by giving him a kiss on the cheek. His face went the color of a beetroot.

Eric, Moira, Charles, Alina and Raven followed the man in the black suit.

"Do you know his name" Raven asked, Alina just shook her head as he pointed a room for Moira to use, followed by Eric

"I'm sorry but the only other two rooms a I available one is a shared"

"You don't mind do you girls" Charles asked

"No" Raven said kissing Charles on the cheek and going in to the room she would share with Alina.

"You'll be across the hall" the agent said before bidding them goodnight

"Alina are you okay?" He asked as she lent against the wall

"this is all very overwhelming" she said

"I know my darling" he said taking her into his arms wrapping one arm around her waist the other tucking a loose curl behind her ear

"I don't want you to get hurt, when you jumped of the boat, the only thing I could think of was you were never going to come back"

"But I am fine" he said letting her go and spinning around with a large grin

"You are not invincible Charles" she said abruptly

"I know, but I am safe now and I am here with you" he said taking her back into his arms.

"That is not the point" she said playing with the collar of his shirt, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh my Darling" he said taking the hand from her cheek to hook it under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Charles, I couldn't bear to see you hurt"

"Alina" he sighed

"Don't Alina me, I have a legitimate reason to worry about you all the time"

"Oh my darling" he said again cupping the back of her head and pulling her into a hug.

"Charles, this is all too much for me"

"Alina, I promise that I will keep you safe, but please do not leave, I have only just got you back"

Charles pulled back slightly and ran his thumb over her cheek to wipe away a stray tear that fell. Charles took a deep breath and pressed his lips lightly against hers. She looked into his eyes; the only emotion in his eyes was love, and honesty in the clear blue depths. She smiled and Charles took that as a good sign and reclaimed her lips. Charles ran a hand through her hair as her hand slid to his neck playing with the curls on the nape.

"Raven will be fine on her own," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and took the hand he offered. She stopped

"You're not doing this to quell your needs are you"

"No, I have waited years for this I am never giving you up that easily"

Alina smiled and pulled him to his room. Charles closed the door behind him and bought her lips back to him while pulling off her leather jacket. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled into her kiss before laying her down on the bed.

Charles heard the opening and closing of a door and a curse in German, he sighed, as he knew Eric was trying to sneak out. He quickly untangled himself from Alina's arms and pulled on his pants and shirt, shoes and cardigan. Pressing a kiss to her head. She turned over as he opened the door to reveal the snow white expanse of her back. He let a smile fall on his lips as he slipped out of his room and down the corridor after his German friend.


	5. Chapter 4

_Author Note: This is my first story so please be gentle :). All rights go to their respective owners. I also apologise for any mistakes I have made, I have proof read my work and they are not intentional. :) This chapter is not part of the movie and it is the start of where we see the past relationship between Charles and Alina so i hope you like it. _

It's Always You

Chapter 4

Charles walked back to his room with a smug look on his face. He knew that Erik knew he was right and fully expected him to still be here in the morning. He gingerly turned the key in the lock and slipped back into the room. The occupant in his bed still in the same position he had left her in. He smiled and his blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight. He started to undo the buttons of his cardigan and discarded it on the chair along with his shirt and pants. He stretched his arms above his head and lowered himself gently onto the bed. He tucked an arm under his head and sighed heavily. Why had he dragged Alina and Raven into this mess? The red head turned in her sleep making cute little moaning noises as she moved her head to his chest using Charles as a human pillow. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his free arm over her back. He let his mind be filled with his thoughts and let his fingers absently draw patterns on the smooth expanse of skin that covered her hipbone. She murmured something in her sleep and snuggled deeper into Charles neck, her breath tickling his skin. He smiled contentedly and let his drowsy eyes fall asleep and he drifted off into a blissful sleep.

The next morning Alina smiled softly and he warmth that surrounded her. She felt content and safe; she would quite happily spend an eternity in this moment. The warmth began to move and shifted beneath her

"Where do you think you're going"

"You're awake" Charles said surprised that she was awake at this time in the morning.

"No I have full blown conversations in my sleep" she quipped

"Who knew you were so sarcastic in the mornings" he smiled kissing the back of her head.

"That depends on how you plan on making me quiet"

Charles smiled and turned her over, pressing his lips to hers, running his tongue across her bottom lip. She smiled into the kiss and turned over properly the sheets falling off her, revealing her naked body. Charles let his hand run up her side relishing in the feel of her warm skin under his hands. She groaned as his hand slid to her behind cupping her cheeks pulling her closer to him. He released her lips and smiled into her lust hooded green eyes.

"Why, you stop?" she asked breathlessly.

Charles felt all his blood rush south and shifted uncomfortably.

"Why did you leave My Darling?" he whispred huskily

"Charles" she said sitting up and grabbing the sheets and wrapped it around her naked body.

"I need to know" Charles said running a hand down his face.

"Now"

"Now" he confirmed

"I needed to leave Charles their was so much I couldn't do while I was stuck in England" she said turing her back to him and pulling he sheet up to her chin

"So you up and leave without even a word just a goodbye on an old napkin" he retorted angrily, why wouldn't she look at him? "YOU LEFT ME ALINA" Charles yelled letting years of bottled up emotions come to the surface.

"I was scared"

"What did you have to be scared of Alina, we were happy"

"I was so young and I wasn't ready"

"For what, I never pressured you into anything Alina"

"I was pregnant Charles" she let the bomb drop

"WHAT"

"I was pregnant"

"what happened" Charles whispered, letting the information settle in his mind, making him numb to his surroundings, the only thing he heard was her voice.

"I found out two weeks after we graduated and you had decided to take your masters. I didn't want to ruin your life too Charles, you needed to do your masters and I couldn't have stopped you doing that. So I called my mother and she let me come home. I left and 7 months later I had a little boy"

"7 months"

"He was premature, he passed away two days later"

"Passed away?"

"His respiratory system wasn't fully developed" she recalled the day the nurse had told her, that her son was never going to survive.

"What was his name?"

"James Charles Xavier"

"Alina, why didn't you tell me" Charles asked defeated.

"What would you have done Charles"

"I would have stood by you"

"Charles I couldn't do that to you, you would have married me and I was too young to do that i needed to live my life first"

"I had a right to know"

"I know, and I was going to tell you"

"really when?"

"When I found the right time, I can take you to his grave, if you would like?"

"after everything is over"

"Okay" she murmured and moved to get up and go back to her room

"I still love you Alina" she froze

"Really?" she said finally turning to face Charles who had the start of tears in her eyes unlike her who had let them fell down her face

"Alina, I just wish you didn't have to go through this alone, I would have been there for you"

"I know" she said letting Charles pull her into his warm embrace. Even after everything he would never let her go again, he understood her reasoning and he wouldn't let his pride ruin their relationship.

"Good, Now where were we" he said wanting to forget the past ten minutes.

"I think I remember" she said lightly pressing her lips to Charles, he smiled into the kiss and cupped the nape of her neck in his hand and pressed his lips and body more firmly to hers, letting his hand run down her back. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Charles groaned and sat up as Alina continued to assult his jugular with her lips

"Yes" he managed to force out

"It's Moira"

"What can I do for you" Charles squeaked as Alina hit his soft spot.

"We have a surprise for you"

"I'll be out in a bit, I need to shower first"

"Okay I'll be back in 20 minutes"

"She just loves doing that doesn't she" Alina moaned sitting back on her legs, the sheet pooling around her waist.

"I know My Darling" he said pressing a kiss to where her heart was and getting up out of bed to go to the shower

"Go get ready and I promise to make it up to you tonight"

"Okay" she pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Or you can stay in my bed, I do not mind" he leant over pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Perv"

"Go get ready Alina"

"Fine" she said untangling her self from his sheets and pulling on her skirt and jumper, slipping across the corridor into the room she shared with Raven who was still sprawled out asleep on one of the twin beds that situated the hospital like room.


	6. Chapter 5

_Author Note: This is my first story so please be gentle :). All rights go to their respective owners. I also apologise for any mistakes I have made, I have proof read my work and they are not intentional. :)_

It's Always You  
>Chapter 5<p>

Alina was sitting on the couch in the Man in the Black Suit's office, she never bothered to learn his name. She reclined on the leather couch her legs crossed at the ankle and peering at the small chip in her red nail varnish on her ring finger. Charles sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk taking excitedy with the agent opposite him. Alina merely stayed to give Raven some time with Hank and she also didn't have to talk to Moira.

"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter, it designed to amplify brain waves so it could enhance your telepathic powers help us find other mutants for our division." the Agent said, this caught Alina's attention and she sat up a little straighter to hear where this conversation would go.

"What if they don't want to be found by you?" Eric said as he entered the room.

"Eric," Charles said with slight surprise, "You decided to stay,"

"If a new species if being discovered it should be by its own kind. Charles and I find the mutants, no suits," he said directly

"First of all that is my machine out there, second of all and much more importantly this is Charles' decision. Charles is fine with the CIA being involved. Isn't that right? "

Alina could taste the testosterone in the air, the competiveness was filling the room, in a suffocating manner.

"No, I'm sorry but I agree with Eric, we'll find them alone"

"What if I say no?"

"Then good luck using your installation with out me"

"Let's got find Hank" the agent said standing, Eric smirked in triumph, following the man to the lab. Charles extended his hand to Alina who took it. Charles kissed the back of her hand and led her after the other two men.

"I call it Cerebro" Hank said coming out from under some complicated looking wireing.

"You uuhhh"

"As in Spanish for brain" Hank stuttered

"Oh Yes" Charles smiled, he looked like a child on Christmas,

"Forgive Charles, languages where never is forte" Alina smiled from her position on a barrier with Raven.

"So, the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter, when he pick up a mutant his brain sends a signal through a relay and then the coordinates of their location are printed out here" he said pointing to a computer like instrument.

"You designed this?" Raven asked

"Yeah" he said sheepishly placing his hands in his lab coat pocket. Charles put the weird hat like contraption on and Eric who was circling him commented

"Oh what an adorable lab rat you do make Charles"

Alina sniggered behind her hand, as Charles turned to her

"It really suits you darling" she smiled continuely, he frowned and turned back to the front of the 'radar' "Don't spoil this for me"

"Oh, I've been a lab rat, I know one when I see one" he smiled at Alina who had stayed in the position she was in when she arrived, while everyone walked around.

"Okay," Hank said checking the wired on the well for a lack of a better word hat. "Are you sure we can't shave your head?" he asked. This made Alina laugh even more.

"Don't touch my hair" Charles said with immense seriousness.

Alina moved over to the coorinate printer and watched Hank flick switched, lights flicker and nozzles turn. Everyone, stood in anticipation Raven stood next to Alina, the lights flickerd again. Charles screamed making the two girls jump in fright and grab a hold of each other.

"its working" Hank smiled, Charles chuckles and everyone's smiles grew.  
>When Charles had finished they all made their way back to the rec room to find out where Charles and Eric where to go.<p>

"A Strip Club" Eric smiled with glee.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Eric" Charles smiled, Alina wasn't happy. She crossed her arms in disapproval and sat back sipping her coffee. Charles sensed herannoyance and placed a hand on her knee, stroking it lovingly

"Don't worry Princess, I'll keep an eye on him"

"That's what worries me" she said smiling over the rim of the mug in her hands.

"Okay, the second is a taxi driver, that will be slightly more difficult," Hank said

"The third is in solitary, the fourth is in an aquarium and last but not least a bar in China Town" Hank handed the list to Charles and the two men, with a look of childish excitement grabbed their coats. Charles pressed a kiss on Alina's head and squeezed Raven's shoulder before running out after Eric.

"I swear he'll never grow up" Alina said letter her head fall back on to the coach.

* * *

><p>A few days later the new recruits were in the rec room with Raven, Alina and Hank. Alina sat in the corner bored out of her brain, while Raven with all her charms kept everyone entertained, while Charles and Eric wlaked around planning whatever it was they were planning. Frankly Alina was getting sick of it so here she was on mutant sitting duty.<p>

"We should think of code names" Raven suggested, Alina looked up from her book intrigued to where this was going. "We're government agents now we should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique"

"Fitting" Alina agreed from her spot next to Hank

"Damn I wanted to be called Mysitque" Alina raised her eyebrows at the boy, who seemed to be the joker out of the group. She laughed "Well tough I called it" she said turing into the young boy Sean.

"Wow" went through the room

"And I'm way more mysterious than you" she smiled turning back to herself, everyone clapped. Alina knew that raven was enjoying the attention so put her book down and engaged into the conversation.

"Darwin what about you,?" she asked

"Well Darwin is already a Nickname and you know it sort of fits. Adapt to survie and all" he said getting up off the couch " Check this out" he said placing his head in the fish bowl and growing gills. He lifted his head at bowing to the applause.

"What about you," he asked pointing to Sean

"I am going to be" he said in a deep voice "Banshee"

"Why do you wanna be named after a wailing spirit" Hank asked

"You might wanna cover your ears" he said standing up, everyone looked around, covering their ears. Taking in a large breath and whistling until it broke the window.

"Your turn" he said pointing to the ebony woman. She took of her jacket

"My stage name was Angel" she said while Banshee whistld in apresiasion

"Because of this" she said revealing her wings

"You can fly" raven said looking at Alina who smiled, she knew what all the people in this room did although it was slightly more impressive visually.

"and um..." she said before spittign toxic fire out her mouth and onto the statue

"Whats your name?" she pulling her jacket back on and pointing to Hank who shrunk back into the sofa. Alina put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How about big foot" Alex Summers 'suggested'

"w  
>"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet" Raven smirked "And yours are kinda small" the crowd oohhhed with the 'burn'<p>

Darwin changed the subject,

"Alex, what is your gift what can you do"

"it's not umm, I just cant do it" he said sheepishly "I cant do it in here

"Can you do it out there"

"Come on" every one encouraged "Alex" they chanted unitl he stood up and then they cheered

"Get down when tell you" he said stepping out the window. Alina was pulled by a happy Raven.

"Get back" he said to everyone who was peering out of the window " Get Back, Oh whatever" he said as he started spinning his body to create rings of energy cutting the statue in half everyone clapped as Alina re took her seat.

"What about prissy pants" Alex said pointing to Alina on the sofa. She looked up at his as he climbed back into the room.

"I have a name"

"Alina come on show them please"  
>"Fine, who wants to be my voulenteer" she said taking Alex by the arm before he had a chance to protest<p>

"Look at me" she commanded, his head snapped to hers immedietly

"I want you to do the fandango, while singing tsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini by Bryan Hyland" and sure enough that is what Alex started to do. Everyone laughed at Alex, Alina took pity on him and allowed him to stop

"So you can tell people wat to do"

"Pretty much "

"How about Marionette" Raven suggested, to Alina who looked in her direction

"If you must" she agreed, as the blonde threw her arms around her.

"Let's Party"

"I'm not getting involved" Alina said picking up her book and taking a seat in an arm chair in the corner out of the way of chaos. The new recruits were yelling as Alina sensed Charles, Eric and Moira come round the corner.

"What the hell" Moira asked as they came into the court yard, with the broken, window, statue and blaring music. The three stood at the door well window and Alina bit her lip in laughter at the look on their faces, and turned the music off making them stop.

"What are you doing?" she asked. They all stood in a line, Alina rested against the shelf where the jukebox was situated.

"Who destroyed the statue"

"It was Alex"

"No Havok" Raven said, Alina rolled her eyes and made her way forward "We have to call him Havok. That's his name now," she said jumping out of the window

"And we were thinking you should be Professer X and you should be Magneto"

"Exceptional" Eric commented

"Alina?" charles questioned

"What?" she smirked crossing her arms "I'm named after a wooden puppet of the Virgin Mary"

"I expect more from you" he said looking between Raven and Alina, unlike Raven who was frozen on the spot. Alina was not taking this lying down and stormed after him.

"What was that supposed to mean Charles"

"You are an adult"

"And they aren't. I came here to help you, not babysit a bunch of mutants for you" she yelled after him "They were blowing of steam, having fun, not that you would know what that is like, you'll be a balding professer by the times you hit 30" she screamed in anger.

"I'm so disappointed in you" he said turning away "Eric, Moira and I are leaving for Russia in an hour"

"Fine don't expect me to to still be here when you get back the Charles"

"I need to go Alina" Charles said turning back to her

"I'll never come first, will I? First it was you degree and now it's this" Alina said sadly

"Alina do not make me feel guilty"

"I'm not, I'm telling you the truth" she said, she rasied a hand to his cheek and stroked it softly. "I'll stay with the others until you return and then I am going back to New York"

"Alina please"

"I'm sorry I cant do this anymore" she said pressing her lips fiercely to his. Charles wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him to her until it was impossible to fit a sheet of paper between their bodies.

"We'll be back soon" he said pulling away and walking solemly back towards the corridor to Eric.

Alina turned around tears still falling thick and fast down her face back towards the rec room. Raven was still looking dejecitdedly out of the window, all of them had heard the argument between Alina and Charles. It seemed to have put a read dampener on the mood.

"Alina, you can't leave" Raven cried, as soon as she was back in view

"I can't be second best, I'm always second best, to this or that, an exam or a paper, thesis or mutants "

"But he loves you"

"There becomes a point where that isn't enough anymore"

"Please"

"I'm not changing my mind Rae, now lets get this mess tidy before they get back. Try not to kill each other" she smiled as she made her way to her room, to cry out her emotions.

Alina dried her tears and went back to the rec room, she saw an agent making funny flapping faces at the window.

"Come on let's see the foot" Hank got up and went over to the window

"Oh look it's the Professors bitch, trust me honey I'd make you scream my name"

Hank pulled the blind and it covered the window.

"Alina?" Raven questioned

"I'm fine, I'm going for a walk" she said grabbing the gray pea coat she had left in the room

"There just guys being stupid,"

"Guys being stupid I can handle, I've been handling it my whole life but I would much rather have a whole bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way they look at me"

"At us"

The occupants of the rec room, stopped what they were doing to listen to small explosion type noises coming from outside. Just as one agent was dropped ooutsie the window, Alina came running back into the room and shoved a broom through the door handle, breathing heavily.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, with University deadlines and a huge case of writers block this story had kind of gone on the back burner. I have been so busy and i realised i left out an entire chapter and i am sooo sorry me being the doughnut that i am anyway here is the proper chapter 6 xxx

Its Always You

Chapter 6

"What is going on?" Sean yelled as a banging continually surrounded them. The sound grew steadily louder.

"I don't know but we need to stay here" Alina said grimacing at the mangaled body of The Man in the Black Suit. A man fell on the roof shaking it. Raven screamed and ran to Hank who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Stay Calm," Alina said her teeth clenched, "I cant help if I'm passed out"

"She's right, We need her" Hank said taking a deep breath. An officer made his way into the room.

"Get Down" he said as he tried to get the vanishing red man, that reminded you of the devil.

Alina grabbed her head in pain, forcing everyone to get down. Shots were fired in vain and two more agents ended up dead on the floor. Raven cried out again. The window was smashed by the body of an agent and everyone was scared screaming as they backed into the corner. The red man and the Spanish man with the tornados stepped into the room. The boys pushed the girls to the back. Raven wrapped an arm around Alina who was still holding on to her head.

"You want the mutants there right through that door, just let us normal people go" BANG and he was dead

"Bastard" Alina grumbled as she stood up straight getting a handle on her powers. The door smashed open to reveal a man in a funny looking helmet, if it had been any other time, Alina would have laughed

"Where's the telepath?" the man asked

"Not here"

"Too bad, at least I can take this silly thing off"

"So glad you agree" Alina quipped

"Feisty, I like them feisty"

"Riptide, focus" the man with the helmet snapped. " Good evening my name is Sebastian Shaw and I'm not here to hurt you"

"Have a funny way of showing it"

"My friend there is a revoloution coming" he said ignoring Alina "When man kind discovers who we are and what we can do, each of us will face a choice be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely but know if you are not with us you are by definition against us. So you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you or you can join me and live like kings and queens"

Alina knew that Angel was tempted but she wouldn't stop her, this needed to be their choice, she had always believe that. She had made hers and now it was time for everyone else to make theres. Angel hesitated before taking a few small steps forward before steeling her frame and pushing forward with a determined walk.

"Angel"

"Are you crazy"

"We have to do something" Raven said

"Let her go" Alina said placing a hand of Raven's shoulder

"Wise one that one, you do well to listen to her" Shaw smiled

"But"

"If this is what Angel wants then we need to accept that I'm not going to force her stay, if anyone else wants to go then do it, and you leave" she snapped at Shaw

"of Course Miss…"

"Evans"

"Oh the manipulator"

"Go" she said with a threating voice

"Come on we don't belong here and that is nothing to be ashamed of" Angel said

Darwin turned around and looked at Alex, Alina didn't like the look in his eyes, but she was not going to stop him. If anyone knew what it was like to hate her powers it was Alina, she hate controlling people, she hated that she could make someone do anything she wanted, think anything she wanted.  
>Darwin and Alex pushed and shoved unitl Darwin made to move outside<p>

"Stop I'm coming too"

"Good choice"

"So tell me about your mutation" Shaw asked as Alex ushered everyone else over by the other wall.

"I adapt to survie, so I guess I'm coming with you" he said standing nect to Angel

"I like that" shaw nodded

"ALEX" Darwin cried

"GET DOWN" Alex yelled as he let his mutaion attack. Darwin covered Angel, but something went terribly wrong. Shaw absorbed the energy from Alex's blast and Shaw grabbed Darwin forcing the energy into his body.

"Adapt to this" he said before vanishing. Everyone watched in horror as Darwin tried to make his body adapt to the energy, before it absorbed him too.

Alina stood there staring at the space in shock as the others numbly walked back into the rec room.

Everyone just collapsed in the wreckage to numb to really think of anything comforting to say to each other, they just fell asleep on the uncomfortable leather sofas.

* * *

><p>The next day they were all sitting on a hard cement bench, waiting for Charles, Eric and Moira to come back. A black car pulls up and the three of them rush out to see the wreckage of the facility that was left in the place of the fortress it once was, after the brutal attack of last night<p>

"Raven, Alina" Charles called, seeing his beautiful girls sitting on the bench.

"Charles" Raven cried as she ran to hug him, Alina stayed in her seat next to Hank.

"Alina?" he asked, she just turned her head, Charles took a deep in take of breath and turned to Alex and Sean.

"We have made arrangements for you to return home"

"But were not going home" Sean butted in. "and he's not going back to prision"

"He killed Darwin" Alex argued

"Even more reason for you to leave" Charles stressed. "This is over"

"Darwin is dead Charles, and we can't even bury him" Raven said sadly. Silence overtook the group.

"We can avenge him" Eric said, everyone looked up at the metal maniputaltor wondering what he was taking about now.

"Eric a word please" Charles said taking him over the way. Raven turned to Alina with a look of pure disappointment and hurt

"You don't even say hello to him, he was worried about you"

"Now is not the time Raven" she said solemly

"Sure, whatever Alina" Raven said crossing her arms and turning away from her friend.

Charles turned back to the group, "We'll have to train, all of us. Yes?" he asked everyone looked up even Alina turned her head towards him.

"Yeah" Alex agreed

"Well we cant stay here, even if they reopened the department its not safe. We've no where to go" Hank said sighing.

"Yes we do" Charles said. "We're leaving Alina would you drive the others to the house"

"Fine" she said taking the key's Charles had in hand and blinked at the other black car that appeared behind Moira's

The drive with Hank, Alex and Sean was silent. Alina had put the radio on when she got in the car and the men knew it was better to stay silent than be on the receiving end of her anger towards Charles. She pulled up a gravel driveway and killed the engine. The others had already gotten out of the car. The three men scrambled out of the car quickly to join the others.

"This is yours ?" Sean aksed staring up at the monster of a looming castle infornt of them.

"No, this ours" Charles smiled

"Honestly Charles I do not know how you survived living in such hardship" Eric commented sarcasm rolling off his tounge. Alina smirked standing back fron the group and leaning against Charles car. She seemed to have been doing that a lot lately, sitting there and listening to everyone else.

"Well it was a hardship sofented by me" Raven said pushing forward, Charles wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Come on time for the tour" Raven said leading the group towards the Xaiver manor. Charles lagged behind, as soon as Raven had lead everyone in he turned to Alina.

"Alina are you going to ignore me forever"

"Maybe" she said standing back up and making her way back to the car. The dark clouds rolled over the manision, and the thunder rumbled as Alina stalked off down the drive trying to avoid the inevitable conversation.

"Please stay, it will be dark in a few hours"

"I'll make it home before then"

"Alina please"

"What, Charles, you want me to sit around and babysit, to watch you yell at me like I am a child?"

"Alina"

"Answer me damn it" she yelled and the heavens opened on them soaking them instantly

"I don't treat you like a child"

"really"

"you don't tell me anything anymore"

"I don't want you hurt"

"Yet you still drag me through all this"

"Alina that is not fair"

"I LOVE YOU CHARLES, THAT IS WHY I CAME. SO WHAT ABOUT YOU"

"Alina…"

"I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE, IT'S OVER I'M GOING BACK TO MANHATTAN"

"ITS YOU ALI, ITS ALWAYS BEEN YOU, IT ALWAYS BEEN, ITS NOT OVER, ALINA, I LOVE YOU AND HELL IF I LET YOU GET BACK IN THAT CAR AND DRIVE ALWAY FROM ME AGAIN" he yelled back grabbing her wrist and pulling her into him in a fiery kiss. His hands tightening around her wasit, while her hands fling themselves around his neck running her fingers through his hair.

"Let's go in" Charles smiled stroking the hair that had stuck to her face in the rain

"Okay" she smiled as Charles slipped his hand into hers.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I'm soooooo sorry I havent updated this story in a while, with University deadlines and a huge case of writers block this story had kind of gone on the back burner. Here is a small chapter to tied you over, and i will write a proper chapter soon as i can. Love xxx

It's Always You

Chapter 6

Charles was busy training the new mutants to hone their abilities, and so far it was going well. He was currently racing Hank across the courtyard. Alina smiled, she was sat on the wall with a book in hand. As he nurtured and taught the people around him she realized this was where Charles was truly in his element. As much as he refused to admit it, he was a good teacher. He smiled at her and walked over to her. She closed the book putting it on the wall next to her; he placed his hands on her thighs and rubbed his hands over her legs. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You ready?"

"I suppose," she complained allowing Charles to lift her off the wall and onto the ground.

"You need to practice blocking out emotions Alina, it's the only way you'll be able to properly use your power of manipulation."

"I can block emotions" she said indigently

"But you do not harness the emotions of the other person to better keep control, especially on a mass"

"Okay"

"Read my emotions"

Alina took a deep breath and concentrated on the people around her, she focused in on the sound of Charles emotions and allowed the aura to flow over her.

"Happiness, Compassion, Kindness, Excitement, and …"

"Come on" he encouraged

"Love"

"Yes" he smiled, taking her back into his arms, she stood on the tips of her toes and smiled gently in his ear.

"Take the gun in your pocket and put it to my head."

James looked at her shocked, but his body did what it was told regardless of him trying to stop it.

"Alina?" he questioned

"Drop the gun" she smiled and relief flooded his face, letting the gun fall from his hand to the gravel pathway. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Moira poked her head out of the window and called down

"The president's about to make his address"

They ran into the house and made their way into the den. They all crowded round the small TV, Alina and raven stood with their arms crossed looking wearily at the closeness of Moira to Charles.

"That is where we will find Shaw" Erik said pointing the gun towards the TV

"How do you know?" Alex asked

"Two superpowers facing off and he want to start World War 3. We're not leaving anything to chance. " Charles answered

"So much for diplomacy, I suggest you all get a good nights sleep" Eric said before leaving the room

"He's right" Charles said before standing.

Moira jumped up to and Alina held back the urge to snort in amusement. Charles looked at the setting sun from the window and smiled at the occupants of the room. Alina moved to stand beside him and placed a hand on his arm. He turned to face her, a confused look laced her features. He took Alina's hand and led her out of the room.

He led her down the corridor to his bedroom, he stopped outside the door his hand on the handle but not making a move to open the door. Alina squeezed his hand lightly making him push the door open. He let go of her hand and sat on the end of the bed.

"This is pure madness Charles"

"I know"

"They're only kids"

"They need this, I need this"

"We all need something Charles, doesn't mean we necessarily get it"

"Alina"

"Don't Charles," she said not wanting to hear the pity that laced his voice.

"Don't keep shutting me out"  
>"I'm not" she said pulling of the shirt she was wearing, followed by her pants folding them over the back of Charles chair.<p>

"Alina"

"Charles, let' just got to sleep"

"I love you" he said wrapping his arms around her wasit as she stared out at the pitch black of the night. She heard his sigh heavily and turn to his back. she turned over as well and took in the red canopy above her.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow?"


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Once Again I'm soooooo sorry I havent updated this story in a while, with University deadlines and a huge case of writers block this story had kind of gone on the back burner. Here is a small chapter to tied you over, and i will write a proper chapter soon as i can. I am trying to right some more beofre deadlines come and i'm completely swamped Love xxx

Its Always You

Chapter 8

Alina stirred in her sleep burying her face deeper into Charles' chest, he tightened the arm that was placed around her waist in his sleep. This made Alina smile, however the incessant knocking on the bedroom door refused to cease and let her fall back into a deep slumber. She carefully removed Charles' tight grip on her waist, he turned over at the action but did not wake. Alina threw the covers off her body and pulled the black silk nightgown back down her legs. She tip toed to the door and opened it slightly to reveal a blue woman with tearstains down her cheeks. She looked up in alarm and leaned over to the chair to pick up a robe. She slipped out of the door and embraced her best friend into a hug, using her thumb to wipe away the tears.

"What happened"?

"It's a mess," Raven whispered quietly

"Come," she said placing a guiding hand on Raven's back. They got into the kitchen and Alina grabbed the pot of coco of the side. She handed her robe to Raven who smiled and slipped it on over her naked body. Alina pulled two mugs of the side knowing that her freind needed to share something important with her that she could not share with Charles.

"Not that I don't appreciate that your blue," Alina reassured Raven "I would prefer to have this conversation with clothes on" Alina smiled at her friend who hiccupped and attempted a smile back.

"I'm so confused Alina"

"Why?"

"Charles' is my best friend but he can't bear to look at me when I am like this" she said taking the mug Alina handed to her. "Yet Eric, he calls me beautiful and exquisite and all these amazing things that confuse me because I shouldn't want to feel them should I?"

Raven looked up at the pale red headed woman leaning against the kitchen worktop with pleading eyes, begging for an answer to her pain. Alina studied her friend thoughtfully and sipped her drink. She took a deep breath trying to find the best way to phrase what she was thinking.

"I think Charles is …" she paused rethinking the start of the sentence "for so long he has wanted what's best for you and for so long it was that he wanted to make you appear normal, but maybe your perception of that has changed and he doesn't quite realise that yet. As for Eric you have a crush" she finished smiling over the rim of her mug.

"Alina" Raven groaned her head hitting the table

"What you wanted the answer, Charles' loves you, you're just angry at him right now."

"I guess"

"So Eric huh?" she asked changing the subject knowing that Charles was a sore subject after the spat Charles had told her about earlier that evening

"He makes me feel like its okay to be me," she smiled to herself. Raven's eyes glazed over as she remembered the way Eric had looked at her in the bedroom, the way he touched her. To Eric she was a woman, but to Charles she was a girl.

Alina smiled along with her, she knew that Raven had grown up and matured since the whole mutants are out the debacle.

"You kissed yet"

"Maybe" Raven said her cheeks going a darker shade of blue.

"OH I knew it" Alina smiled

"His lips are just so soft, and amazing and it makes you feel as if you are on cloud 9" Raven said placing her empty mug on the table. Alina grabbed it and dumped both mugs in the sink.

"Go to bed Rae, everything seems better in the morning huh" she said pressing a kiss to her hair before walking to the kitchen door. She was tired and needed to get some sleep.

"Oh and Rae" she said as the blue woman turned to her "I dig the red hair"

Raven's face broke into a massive grin as the other woman walked out of the door and back up to the bedroom she was currently sharing with Charles.

She slipped in and realised their was a light coming from inside the room, from the beside lamp to be exact. She looked up and Charles was reading a book, his glasses were perched on the end of his nose and his well defined chest and stomach were on show as the sheets pooled around his waist. He looked up at the sound of the door opening with his bluer that blue eyes. Alina could have sworn she melted under his gaze.

"Darling?" he said placing the book down his voice holding the question

"Raven was upset"

"Oh" he said looking down.

Alina sat on the bed facing Charles and carefully removed his glasses placing them on the bedside cabinet. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Charles eyes fluttered closed involuntarily as she slowly coaxed his back to laying down on the bed before sliding in next to him

"She'll be fine Charles" she said before closing her eyes and settling down to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: So finally updated, as I have been busy working on stuff for Uni, but I am taking a break and thought I would write another chapter. Of course everything belongs to the rightful owners and i hope there aren't any mistakes. Please review, Love xxx

It's Always You

Chapter 9

The sun rose the next morning, but the start of a new day was not the usual comforting warmth Charles usually associated with the morning. He watched tried to stretch but the sleeping weight of Alina on his chest prevented him from doing so. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead making her stir. She groaned and buried herself deeper into his embrace. Charles laughed causing her to look up.

"Morning Darling"

"Good Morning"

"Are you ready"

"As I'll ever be"

"Go have a shower I will meet you downstairs in a bit."

Alina nodded and sighing pulled her heavy body out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom, discarding her nightgown along the way.

"Tease" was Charles' muffled reply as she closed the door

Alina laughed and turned on the water. She waited until it as warm and got ready for the day ahead. She grabbed a pair of navy trousers and a red blouse, and heels. She made her way to the kitchen, where everyone was congregated. She grabbed the mug of coffee a blue Raven handed her. Eric and Charles were whispering in the corner. Alina raised an eyebrow and Raven just shrugged. Charles stood

"We should go meet Hank, he told me he had a surprise for us"

Everyone gto up and followed Charles to Hank's laboratory, there was a note on the door it read …

'_Gone to the Airbase, Bring the crate marked X. Hank'_

Charles grabbed the note and opened the door to the office, everything was smashed up and most items were beyond disrepair. Charles made his way in while everyone else lingered in the door way

"What the hell happened here?" Eric asked

Alina looked at Raven, she just started at the mess. Charles had climbed over to the back and on a table sat the crate marked X. Alina made her way over as well and soon everyone followed. Charles and Eric pulled open the crate and everyone looked inside.

"Well Hank has been busy" Eric smirked

"Do we really have to wear these"

"Why yellow?" Alina asked groaning, her pale skin will look gaundice.

"Well as none of us are mutated to withstand extreme g-force or riddled with bullets I say we suit up"

Everyone continued to stare,

"Oh please" Alina sighed grabbing the suit with her name pinned to it.

Soon everyone was suited. Alina pulled the zip of the navy blue boot that was now adorning her foot. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled Hank had done good, despite it being tight in he breast area, inabling her to zip it all the way up.

They all started at the huge plane standing in the hanger.

"Wow" Alina whistled.

"Where is Hank?" Raven questioned

"I'm here" Hank's voice echoed around the hanger.

Everyone stared as he walked towards them, the shadows hiding him.

"Hank?" Charles questioned

"It didn't attack the cells it enhanced them" He said sadly. Everyone stood there is a state of shock as Hank was now blue and furry. Alina didn't know what to say

"It didn't work"

"Yes it did Hank, Don't you see this is who you were meant to be. This is you" Raven replied placing a hand on his face. "No more hiding"

"You've never looked better man" Eric smiled patting him on the shoulder. Hank got angry and grabbed Eric by the shoulder. He cried out.

"Hank" Charles cautioned as Alina jumped back.

"Don't mock me" growled

"Hank put him down immediately, HANK" Charles ordered.

Hank dropped him and Eric fell to the floor.

"I wasn't" Eric said from the floor

"Even I got to admit you look pretty bad ass" Alex said "I think I got a new name for you … Beast"

"I like it" Alina smiled, and even in her heels she had to stand on her tipy toes to reach his cheek, she pressed her lips to Hank's cheek as he growled. "Now show me this awesome plane"

Alina pulled Hank to the plane and he opened it for her and everyone followed them up and sat in their seats. Once everyone was seated Hank took his position at the cockpit area.

"Can you fly this thing?" Sean asked

"Yes of course I can I designed it" Hank growled

Alina buckled her belt and shifted uncomfortably her space between Eric and Alex as Hank started the engine, in.

"Don't like flying" Eric whispered in her ear

"Shut up or I'll make you jump"

Eric smirked and stared subtly at the way the material of her flight suite hugged her curves in all the right places, and pushed her breasts together, revealing just the right amount of cleavage.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: So I finally finished the story, and I wanted to get it all uploaded before I start my final projects for university, So i hope you enjoy it. Please review and if you like it I may right a little sequel or a one shot or something like that so enjoy.

Its Always You

Chapter 10

As they sped over the ocean, Charles tried to find out what was going on below. Alina watched him as he pressed his fingers to his temple and his face contorted in concentration. She smirked lightly as she watched him, his face always amused her and bought hours on entertainment when he tried to break the mental barriers she was able to create with her emotions, when she truly concentrated. She felt eyes on her and looked to her left to Eric. He smirked down at her and she crossed her arms across her chest but only succeeded in pushing them up further. Eric laughed and looked her in the eye, it was a big mistake as she made him hit himself in the face. She giggled and turned back to Charles.  
>Eric leant over and whispered in her ear<p>

"You know you want me"

"Fuck off"

Eric smirked, and she turned back to him.

"Crew of the Allrelsry are all dead, Shaw's been there" Charles said snapping them out of their argument.

"They're still here somewhere" Eric replied

"He's set the ship on course for the embargo line"

"That ship passes the line, our boys blow it up and the war begins" Moira said stating the obvious

"Unless they're not our boys"

"They're going to fire" Alina shouted, staring at the radar Moira was also staring into

Charles once agina pressed his fingers to his temple.

The missle is fired from the ship and attacks. Beast swerved to avoid it, Alina closed her eyes as the plane turned upside down, her red hair falling over her face. There was a subtle click over all the shouting and Alina with blood curdling scream was falling from her seat. Alex managed to grab hold of her before she fell out of reach and pull her to him, despite the shaking of the plane. Alina and Alex had become rather close friends over the space of time they spent at the manor, when Charles and Raven were busy fawning over Eric.

"A little warning next time professor"

"Sorry about that, Ally are you alright?"

"I'm okay" she replied shakily as Alex and Eric helped her back into her seat and securely do up the buckles.

"That was inspired Charles" Moira called. Alina looked at her incredulously, Raven smiled at her friend who rolled her eyes and leant back on the seat.

"Thank you but I still cant locate Shaw"

"If he's down there we need to find him now"

"Hank" Charles asked

"Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners"

"No nothing" she said her eyes triling over the controls.

"Well obviously he's under water and we don't have sonar"

Eric sighed heavily.

"Yes we do" Sean said determindedly

Alina smiled

"Yes, we do" Charles said pulling of his headphones looking at Eric who was doing the same. They shot out of their chairs and ran down to the hatch

"Hank, level the bloody plane" Charles cried

"Wow, back right off" Sean said pointing to Eric. He held his hands up and stood at the other side of the hatch

"Remember, this is a muscle you can control it" Charles said placing a hand on his throat. Alina smiled at him, the only though crossing her mind was how much of an amazing father he would be. " I'll be in here the entire time coaching you through. Now on my marks 3,2,1, Go"

Sean yelled and jumped out of the plane. Moira was talking down the radio, and ignoring the radar. Alina sighed and turned back to Charles.

"Banshee has a location on Shaw, are you ready for this" he asked Eric. Alina looked over to him and he winked at her. She smiled, not really knowing what to do as Eric climed down the wheel of the plane to raise the submarine. Everyone watched as the end of the submarine came into view of the window. Alina took in a deep breath, her stomach in knots.

A man appeared on top of the submarine and started spinning,

"Eric take my hand" Charles called

"Charles don't you dare fall" Alina yelled as he held on to the edge

"Better hold on guys its about to get bumpy"

Alina grabbed on to the chair as she was thrown about in her seat, her small staure not made for the seats. Alex grabbed her hand, and she smiled knowing he had a hold on her. Eric had managed to throw the submarine on the beach as the whirl wind got stronger. Charles had managed to get Eric in just as the wing was torn of the plane. Hank tried but failed and the plane flipped over, everyone screamed and yelled as they were tossed around like rag dolls. Eric had pinned Charles to the wall and as the plane came to a halt everyone was stuck upside down. Everyone let out a heavy sigh as it stopped.

"Well isn't this bloody brilliant" Alina cried, her long hair was once again over the top of her head, she watched as Charles and Eric softly fell to the floor, well roof. Alina's chair was stuck at an odd angle making it impossible for her to move.

"Alina,?"

"I'm fine" she said as Alex pulled the belt from its socket, and let her flip out of her seat, only to have her fall on her butt as the disatoriantation and pain hit her.

"Moira are you okay" Charles asked as he saw Alina stand again.

"Yes I'm fine"

Alina groaned in pain holding her elbow

"Alina?" Raven asked this time

"I think I broke my elbow, it got wedged"

Charles turned to go to her but she shook her head no

"I read the teleporters mind, Shaw's drawing all the power out of his sub turning himself into some sort of nuclear bomb"

"We've got no time the counter is going out of control"

"How can we stop him?" Alina asked holding her arm tightly, knowing the pain was about to get much worse.

"Right this is what were gonna do, get on the radio get them to clear both leagues out immedietly"

"I'm going in" Eric said determinedly, Alina stood there thinking that this was only going to end badly.

"Beast, Havoc, Back him up, Eric I can guide you through once your in but I need you to shut down whatever it is that's blocking me and then we hope that its not to late for me to stop him"

"Got it" Eric called as he moved out,

"Good Luck"

"Raven STOP" Charles cried out as she moved to leave

"I am going to help them"

"We don't have time for this anything comes in that entrace your taking care of it yes?"

"FINE" she grumbled.

Moira was working on the radio and Raven as watching the exit. Alina saw that Beast and Havok were gone and knowing that she needed to help ran outside, to Eric. He drew metal away hitting Riptide. Alina dodged the poision spit, she shuddered at the thought and ran after her.

"Didn't know you cared darling" he mocked as she ran past him

"Get in there" she yelled as she swung her uninjured arm at the flying woman

"Your like an annoying pixie, anyone ever tell you that"

"Bitch"

"That the best you got she said throwing a round house kick to her neck . She focused on her emotions and managed to throw up a force field blocking the poison dart from hitting her. The two women continued this for a while until Angel kicked her broken arm causing Alina to cry out.

"Awww, is the princess hurt"

"Oh you are going down" she said running down the beach after her.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Nearly at the end, Like I previously mentioned, if i get enough reviews, I may write some more but as of now I am finished with this story. So please review ad give props to the writers of the film :). Love xxx

Its Always You

Chapter 10

Alina tripped over a root and fell on her face, she put out her arms instinctively and the jar in her arm dislocated it. She cried out, but pushed herself back up grumbling under breath before getting to her feet.

"I'm bored of you," she said before flying off.

"Bitch" Alina yelled as she flew off to where Beast and Havoc were, she saw Raven poke her head out of the plane. The other guy was still unconscious under the metal allowing Alina to escape back to the plane.

Charles looked at her and sighed before turning his attention back to the sub. He was yelling at Eric now. Alina leant her head back against the side of the plane as she slipped down the side, clutching her throbbing arm.

"Why didn't you let me go"

"Bitch was pissign me off" Alina smiled as Raven crouched next to her. The plane jolted and Alina cried out as her arm as hit with some flying debry. Raven held her friend stroking her hair as she cried, trying to battle the pain in her arm.

"He's gone"

"What" Moria asked as she tired to find the first aid kit

"He's gone into the void I can't communicate with him there"

Charles moved around, he stopped infront of Alina and placed a hand on her cheek trying to get her to focus on something other that the pain.

"HE'S BACK" Charles said and Alina pushed him away and towards thr broken window. Alina nodded to Raven allowing her to sneak out as they saw Beast hit the ground. Charles groaned

"Are you okay?"

"Moira be quiet I can only control this man for so long"

Alina shifted and snuck outside to Raven and Beast holding her arm. The saw Charles yelling in the plane, Beast took Alina's arm and pushed it back into its muffled her yell in his fur and let the tears fall down her face.

"You'll feel better soon Alina" Hank smiled

Alina raised her hand to his cheek and pressed a kiss to her cheek

"Thank You Hank"

Charles scream was heard from the plane, everyone span around as he crawled out of the plane, followed by Moira, everyone else was grouped in front of them, while Shaw's mutants stood at the other side of the beach. Shaw was floating, he looked somewhat like Jesus on the cross, but this wasn't going to dave their race only destroy it.

"Today our fighting stops"

Eric dropped Shaw unceremoniously on the ground everyone watched. Sean was propped between Alex and Hank while Raven stood next to Beast and Alina next to Alex. Charles and Moira walked forward as Eric came floating down from the whole in the submarine

"Take of your blinders brothers and sisters the real enemy is out there" he said pointing to the leagues of war ships "I feel their guns moving in the water their metal targeting us. Americans, Soviets, Humans united in their fear of the unknown"

Alina grasped Alex's arm with her left hand, as Eric continued to make his speech. Alex wrapped his free arm around her pulling her closer. Charles was walking closer to Eric

"Neanderthal is running scared my fellow mutants" Eric looked at Charles "Go ahead Charles" he said motioning towards them. Charles pressed his fingers to his temple and looked out to sea. "Tell me I'm wrong"

Charles looked at Moira who ran off. Alex grip of Alina tightened as he felt her legs buckle.

Alina stood up and Alex looked over at her, she nodded as they watched the white clouds in the air left by the missiles came visible. Everyone stared at the sky, everyone shifted on their feet, the fight or flight impulse kicking in. No one moved there was no point. Eric raised a hand and the missiles stopped, floating in mid air.  
>"Eric you said so yourself we are the better men. This is the time to prove it" Charles tried to reason as Eric turned the missile back on their owners.<br>"There are thousands of men on those ships, good, honest men. There are just following orders"  
>"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders" Eric turned to Charles "Never again"<p>

The missiles started hurtling towards the ships  
>At that moment the world was going in slow motion for Alina Evans, as she stood on that beach. She was frozen in that spot, in complete shock as Eric pointed thousands of missiles towards the naval ships in the water, housing thousands of innocent men. She felt a grip on her arm, she span her head in the direction of the grip to see her best friend with a look of pure fear on her face. Raven was scared, of what was going on, what could happen and what would happen.<p>

BANG, BANG, BANG, the sound rang through the air as Moira poised her gun at the metal manipulator and kept shooting, he easily reflected the bullets

"Moira Stop" Alina cried, she had a bad feeling about this, but the concentration to remain up right was clouding her head. The feeling of immense fear was making her dizzy it was over whelming. She grasped onto Ravens arm. This many people was not doing anything for her migraine.

"AHHHHHHH" Alina forced her head in the sound of the scream, she saw Charles fall in pain. Raven's hands flew to her face in fear, shock and anguish

"NO" Eric screamed as he let the missiles fall as he ran to his fallen friend.

Moira was in shock at what had just happened, one of the stray bullets had hitCharles. Alina snapped out of her stupor and pushed her self towards the man groaning in agony on the sand.

"Charles" she whimpered, tears clouding her vision, instead of pain. Nothing was effecting anymore her mind was on one track, CHARLES.

"Alina" he groaned

Eric stood up and started at Moira who was walking towards them.

"I said back off" He roared, allowing on Alina to come near Charles.

"This is all your fault" Eric roared at Moira who was now staring into the barrel of her gun.

"Eric stop it was not her fault"

"Yes it was" She said as he tightened the dog tags sitting on her neck around her throat.

"No It was your fault" he said closing his eyes as Alina lifted his head onto her lap and ran her fingers through his hair in a last ditch attempt to help him deal with the pain. Moira dropped to her knees gasping for breath. Eric fell to his knees his eyes on his friend.

"Us turning on each other, it's what they want. I want you by my side Charles, we are brothers you and I all of us together. Protecting each other. We want the same thing"

"Oh my friend. I'm sorry but we do not" Eric looked at the others and got up

"What hurts?" Alina asked running her hand over his head ignoring what Eric was saying.

"Nothing, but I cant feel my legs" Charles whispered

"No" Moira whispered crawling towards them

"NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM" Alina cried

"Alina" Charles said raising his arm to hold her hand,

"No she has to stay over there" Alina said tears falling heavily now as she grasped on to Charles' hand

"My darling" he whispered "I'll be okay" he said stroking her hand, his calmness washed over her as she cried

"How can you be so calm"

"Because I have you" he smiled at her as she lent over pressing her forehead against his, the tears still flowing down her face from those breathtaking dark emerald eyes.

"Who's with me" Eric asked, Alina looked up and no one moved, she could feel the doubt coming of Raven.

"No more hiding"

Raven walked towards his outstretched hand, Alina watched her and nodded subtly understanding with she needed. She walked over to Charles and Alina, kneeling next to them.

"You should go with him. It's what you want"

"You promised me you would never read my mind" Raven said to him

"I know, I promised you a great many things I'm afraid. I'm sorry" Charles said pressing a kiss to her hand. Raven presses a kiss to his forehead and gently pulled Alina in to a hug, without knocking Charles.

"Take care of him, Don't leave again"

"I won't. Be careful Rae"

"I will" she said letting go and taking Eric's hand. Riptide, Azeazal and Angel also joined him while Sean, Alex and Hank remained in their positions.

"Hey Beast" Raven called, he looked up "Never forget Mutant and proud"

And with that they were gone. The three men ran to Charles, Alina and Moira.

"We have to get you to a hospital" Moira said as Beast and Alina struggled to get Charles on to his feet. It was impossible he was in to much pain.

"Wait, Wait, Charles don't move okay"

"I won't, I can't, I can't feel my legs, I can't feel my legs" the gravity of the situation finally hitting him.


	13. Epilouge

AN: So this is the final Chapter... dun dun dun. Please review and all that jaz, and give props to owners. Love xxx

Its Always You

Epilouge

Alina was sitting on the patio of the mansion reading a book; her pretty red floral sundress fell around her legs. She sat with her sunglasses perched on the edge of her nose watching as Moria pushed Charles through the garden talking about the school. She smiled as Charles talked passionately about the children he was going to teach. He chuckled lightly, his eyes flickering to Alina briefly before seriously turning to Moira. She stiffened as Charles leaned in to Moira pressing his lips to hers. She watched as he wiped her memories. Charles watched as she hurried off to her car. He sighed heavily, and waited in his spot as Alina came down the stairs.

"Hello professor"

"Alina" he groaned

She laughed and leaned down to press her lips to his,

"Jealous"

"Yes" she said sliding her hands around his head. Charles smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Alina?"

"Charles"

"You don't have to stay"

"I made the mistake of leaving once, I am not doing it again" she said as Charles pulled her into his lap.

"But I will forever be in this wheelchair"

"I know, you'll just have to get used to me being on top" she laughed pressing her lips to his again. Charles smiled into the kiss,

"Besides, I think the wheelchair is sexy"

"Now that's silly"

"You're in it, it will always be sexy"

"Darling"

"I love you, I am not leaving, accept it and wheel me to the bedroom" she winked

Charles smiled and wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her lips to his

"I love you Alina Evans,"

"I'm not leaving" she said as Charles started to wheel back into the house. Alina laughed. Moira's car drove down the drive, and that was the last time she saw Charles Xaiver, wheeling his girlfriend back into the manor as she laughed, running her hands through the back of his hair.


End file.
